


Five Secrets Morgana Kept From Uther

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a Five Things Challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Secrets Morgana Kept From Uther

**Author's Note:**

> For a Five Things Challenge

The first secret Morgana kept from Uther was that she knew his grief at her mother's death wasn't just shared mourning with his friend, her father. That she'd heard laughter from her mother's room while her father was away fighting a war Uther had started. That, creeping to the doorway long after she should have been in bed, she saw Uther, shirtless, lying alongside her mother and pressing kisses to her shoulder.

The second secret Morgana kept was that when her father died, she was visited by a maidservant she'd never seen before.

"Uther Pendragon will take you from here to his own castle," the woman said, "and raise you as a daughter, though he'll make a poor job of it. He's too harsh to be kind. But you will survive, Morgana, and grow strong. And one day I will find you and you will have a true family and more love and more power than you can ever dream of."

No-one believed her when she asked about the woman, the woman whose eyes were the colour of gold, and who had vanished through the door rather than opening it. And since Uther was harsh and not charitable towards daydreaming, she never told him of it, and tried not to think of it often.

The third secret was that her dreams were prophetic. As she matured they grew in intensity but all she ever confessed was that she had nightmares. Deep down she became certain she was a Seer and that was more magic than Uther would tolerate.

The fourth secret was that she'd plotted to kill Uther when she'd lured him out to her father's grave. He must never know how close he'd come to dying at her hand.

The fifth secret was that Morgana, since her latest dream, knew exactly when Uther would die, and how. How his son would take control and unite the kingdoms under a fair and just rule. And she couldn't wait for this to happen.


End file.
